All I want for Christmas
by silverbella
Summary: So, Dean wanted to celebrate his last Christmas. Well, he got what he wished for. Just not like he exactly wished for. Holliday fic...


**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS... **

He just wanted to celebrate his last Christmas. That was all. Not some big, flashy party or anything. Just a little Christmas tree, maybe some gifts and a lot of cookies and egg not. Sam went all Grinch on him, but he understood it. That is what made him sad and grumpy. But nevertheless… The wish was there and… HEY… This is Christmas.

So his wish came true!

But as all thins which happen to his family, this wasn't what he exactly wished for. But it turned out okay. Eventually.

And just to think about how it all started….

_Two days before…_

They were driving on an empty road again, around them nothing but snow and bare trees. It was sad to say the least. As always, some old rock blared from the radio and Dean enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. Sam was sleeping in his seat, curling up in himself, desperately seeking warmth. Dean shook his head at his sleeping form and turned his eyes toward the road.

He stared at the snow covered road and big meadows. It looked so peaceful and calm. Almost surreal. Would it be this way the next year when he wont be here anymore? He shook his head vigorously to divert the oncoming dark thoughts and just focused on the road when something flashed before his car and he almost hit it.

His reflexes saved both of them and the car and also what ever just flew by them. the car screeched to a violent stop on the middle of the road and Sam mumbled something incomprehensive. Dean looked at him with wide eyes and debated on whether to wake him up or not. He decided on the latter and went to check what just ran pass them.

When he got out of the car, he looked around him and soon spotted a four legged animal with horns. It stood right on the side of the road and breathing hard and just looking at him… With weird look… Really weird look. Like it knew that he almost ran it over.

Dean debated on going over to see if the animal is hurt. He spared another look at Sam, still peacefully sleeping in the car. Doesn't he like have hunter's instincts or something? Dean just shook his head again and slowly strolled toward the animal.

"It is okay… I am sorry for almost running you over… Are you hurt?" Dean stopped in his tracks and his eyebrows shot up.

What the hell is he doing? He is talking to the animal like it is going to answer him. Well, he saw and experienced weirder stuff.

The animal shook its head like answering no. Dean looked at it when he heard soft footsteps and grunts behind him. It must be the Sleeping beauty waking up.

He turned around to see nothing. Something was grunting in front of him and the only place it could be was down. So he looked down and there it was. Little creature with a pointy hat and long beard glaring daggers at him, dressed in green and red clothes.

"You stupid human!!!! Couldn't you watch where ou are driving????" the little creature shrieked at him and its pointy ears moved with anger.

"Huh?" he only managed to pipe out as his neck craned more to see what the hell he is talking with.

"WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVE NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!" the creature shrieked in high frequency and made Dean cringe.

"And you, Dasher!!! One more time you ran of, I will tell Santa to make sausages out of you!!"

Dean stared without blinking at the creature. Santa? Dasher? What the hell??

The little creature approached the animal and it moved away from the little… was that an elf? Dean was scared for his mental health. Maybe he is finally loosing his mind. Sam always said he is crazy, but that was normal for them.

"Santa is preparing the slays for the testing. Lets go."

The animal still rebelled and Dean spared another look at Sam. Of course, he was still sleeping.

_Maybe I am dreaming…_

"You know you almost ruined Christmas!" the elf yelled at Dean again.

"I didn't do anything. It ran in front of my car." Dean found his brain again and yelled back at the little elf.

"It doesn't ran. It flies!!! Never heard of Santa and his flying reindeers? Well, meet Dasher!" elf waved his hand toward the long legged creature.

It raised its horns and stood proudly on its elegant legs. Dean stared in shock.

"There is no such thing as Santa Claus!!" Dean yelled back.

"Oh, for the love of… You are Dean Winchester. The idiot who told his baby brother that there is no Santa. Moron!"

Dean's eyes flared with anger. He wonder how hard could he hit the elf to make it fly into another state?

"Look, boy. Considering your current situation, you could use some believing." The elf strolled past him, only to return and smack Dean's calve with all his might.

Dean grabbed his calve and jumped on one leg.

"You little slimy son of a…" litany of curses sprawled from his mouth and he watched the running elf.

He could swear to any God that he just saw that reindeer grinning at him. The reindeer suddenly leaped into air with the elf on its back. Dean's mouth opened in awe and he stood on his one leg gaping at the flying duo. The hell??

"Sam…" he moved frantically toward the car, slamming the door shut and grabbing Sam.

He shook him holding his shoulders as Sam was way too violently brought back from the dream land.

"Earthquake!!!" the boy shrieked and Dean winced.

One more prove that Sam is a girl. That was way too high for a man…

"No it isn't!!!" Dean stared at him. "I just saw Dasher and this little elf guy. They told me I almost killed Christmas. And that Santa is real. I saw some weird shit, but they were flying… Sam… like… flying…" Dean emphasised the point with waiving his hands.

Sam raised one eyebrow. So, his brother finally snapped. He wiped the drool out of the corner of his lips and looked at Dean with sympathy.

"It will be okay… we will find help. Don't worry."

"Stop patronizing me!!!!"

"There is no such thing as Santa, Dean. Remember what Bobby said."

"And what about all the things we killed? They are real…"

"I don't think that flying reindeers are real, Dean. Just relax."

Sam wondered if his brother really should celebrate Christmas this year. He is obviously hallucinating. Santa isn't real. Sam wasn't sure that even supernatural could help a fat old guy fly around the world, deliver all those presents and go through every chimney with his fat body in one night.

"Aright. Where to now?" Dean gave up and just sat behind the wheel.

"Find us a motel. I am tired…"

_Next day…_

It was Christmas Eve and Dean refused to get out of the bed. He will eventually get out. Till the night falls at least.

So when he mizzled his head out from under the covers and looked around the room, no wonder he almost had a heart attack. Five elves like the one from yesterday stood in front of his bed, clearly waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh, God…" Dean stared at them with wide eyes.

"We need your help. There are two bad guys wanting to ruin Christmas."

"Oh, really. And I thought I was that bad guy." He replied in his usual smart mouth way, ignoring the daggers all of them sent his way.

"_He_ almost ran over Dasher?" one elf asked the other one.

Deans sighed. Could this get any weirder? Actually, I take it back.

"I don't think hexing him would be useful at this moment. Just take care of those too."

"What two??"

"Pagan gods. Just go to this address and solve things. We aren't really capable of doing it." the elf threw little paper on his bed.

"Yeah, with the size and all…" Dean grinned and they all looked at him.

"Just take care of it!!"

And then they disappeared. Dean blinded and just went out of the bed. Sam choose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The little Santa's helpers. They sent us on a mission to kill two pagan gods that are running Christmas." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom leaving his brother with mouth and eyes wide open.

So, he didn't believe him. But, somehow Dean was sure that after the incident with the gods which lead to bruises, loosing a whole nail and almost loosing a tooth, Sam would believe him everything in the future.

"Okay, you win…" Sam just said.

Dean smirked.

So, later that evening, Sam gave him his Christmas. It wasn't a big party, but it was the best Christmas he ever had. And probably, the last one he will have. he kept glancing at Sam to check if he was alright with all of this. the understanding on his face soon shown that he is happy to spend.

So, what? Things aren't always perfect for them. they might never get the happy family moments. But this were their happy family moments and somehow the lack of perfection made them even better. It made them so unique and memorable.

As Dean drifted into his slumber, the snow started falling again. Nobody heard a noise outside the hotel that night and a big fat old guy watching the sleeping forms of two bruised brothers. Little creature strolled toward him and looked at his big form.

"So, you made his wish come true. Even though he almost ran over Dasher." Elf with pointy ears came out of the shadow.

"He deserves it more than anybody." Deep voice rumbled and next to the elf stood the proud image of Santa Claus in all his red glory.

"I hope it wont be their last one." The elf said sadly. "They are good boys."

Santa smiled cryptically.

"Oh, don't worry. I still haven't made his brother's wish come true."

The elf smiled suddenly realising the truth behind his words. Yes, Sam Winchester wished this Christmas for his brother to live and see another Christmas.

* * *

**A/N:**Just a crack fic with an happy ending for Christmas. I hope you liked it.  
So, please review. 


End file.
